


Die schwarze Möwe

by SweeneyLestrange



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Tod/Elisabeth (hinted)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweeneyLestrange/pseuds/SweeneyLestrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein weiteres Mal muss Kronprinz Rudolf feststellen, dass seine Mutter unerreichbar für ihn bleibt. Als er sich zurückzieht, um mit seinen Gedanken allein zu sein, taucht auf einmal ein alter Freund aus Kindestagen auf und bietet unverhofftes Verständnis. Denn auch er befindet sich auf einer vergeblichen Jagd nach der „schwarzen Möwe“.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die schwarze Möwe

**Author's Note:**

> Ein kleiner spontaner One-Shot, der durch die Biografie über Kronprinz Rudolf von Brigitte Hamann inspiriert worden ist. Zu finden ist hier also eine Mischung aus historischen Fakten (Englandreise und dass Rudolf dort auf seine Mutter beim Parforcereiten traf), der Musical-Darstellung und dann ein bisschen meiner Interpretation des Ganzen.

Kronprinz Rudolf zitterte. Das Zittern machte ihn bloß noch wütender. Hinter ihm lagen die weißen Pavillons, die für die Gesellschaft der Parforcereiter errichtet worden waren. Noch immer empörten Rudolf die skandalösen Gerüchte, die Tante Marie von Neapel über seine Mutter verbreitete. Er wusste nicht mehr, was er glauben sollte. Er wollte an dem Bild festhalten, das ihn Zeit seiner Kindheit begleitet hatte. Er wollte an die Mutter glauben, mit der er so viel gemeinsam hatte und die sich ihm öffnen würde, wenn sie dies endlich erkannt hatte. Er hatte sich deshalb aufrichtig gefreut, von seinem Reiseplan abzusehen, um ihr in Northamptonshire einen Besuch abzustatten. Doch auch hier draußen in England war sie so unerreichbar wie eh und je. Es gab keinen Platz für ihn — weder an ihrer Seite noch in der Gesellschaft, mit der sie sich umgeben hatte. 

Rudolf schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. Der raue Wind, der ihm ins Gesicht blies, war beruhigend. Er stellte sich vor, wie er das Chaos seiner Gedanken durchfuhr und all die Wut, die ihnen anhaftete, mit sich trug. Als er die Augen schließlich wieder öffnete, erblickte er eine Silbermöwe, die anmutig auf den Böen daher glitt. So frei und unbekümmert. Ihr Anblick verschaffte ihm Ablenkung und linderte seinen Kummer. Fasziniert beobachtete er das Tier — ganz der Ornithologie verschrieben — bis es aus seinem Blickfeld schwand. 

„Eine Möwe. So unbedeutend und doch beneidenswert wenn man ihrer Freiheit bedenkt.“

Rudolf sah auf. Er kannte die Stimme. Sie kam ihm seltsam vertraut vor, nur war es ihm nicht möglich, sie einem seiner Reisegefährten zuzuordnen. War es gar einer von Mamas Leuten?

Der Mann setzte sich unaufgefordert zu ihm auf die Bank. Er trug schwarze Kleidung, das Haar war blond und die Augen schienen Rudolf direkt in die Seele zu sehen. 

„Hast du mich etwa vergessen?“, fragte er.

Rudolf schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Haltung gewann etwas Angespanntes, wie er stur geradeaus auf die weite englische Landschaft starrte. 

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du auch hier bist.“

„Oh, ich bin wegen eines ganz besonderen Vogels gekommen. Einer schwarzen Möwe, die ich mein eigen nennen möchte und die sich mir doch immer wieder entzieht.“

„Wo ist sie zu finden?“ Rudolfs Interesse war geweckt. In seinem Kopf ging er die ihm bekannten Vogelarten durch und überlegte, ob sich ihm gerade die Gelegenheit bot, eine neue Art zu entdecken. 

„Hier ganz in der Nähe“, antwortete der andere. 

Rudolfs Herz schlug schneller vor Eifer. „Wollen wir sie suchen gehen? Ich kann den anderen Bescheid geben.“ Dann fügte er bitter hinzu: „An diesem Ort hält mich heute nichts mehr.“

„Und wenn sie an diesem Ort ist?“

Rudolf wurde still. 

„Du magst diese Gesellschaft nicht, oder? Du fühlst dich fehl unter diesen Leuten.“

Oh wie gut er ihn kannte, dieser Freund aus Kindestagen! Diese paar Worte reichten aus, um Rudolfs Verteidigung zu brechen. Seine Haltung fiel in sich zusammen und er merkte gar nicht, wie sich sein Körper unwillkürlich näher in Richtung des anderen lehnte.

„Aber nicht nur hier ist dem so, nicht wahr? Auch an dem Ort, den du dein Zuhause nennst, bist du fehl am Platz. Die Gesellschaft, mit der du dich umgibst, zieht die Missbilligung des Hofes auf sich. Und deine Meinungen und Ansichten … Sind sie nicht skandalös? Dabei sind es die anderen, die den Untergang nicht sehen wollen. Du könntest ihnen helfen, doch sie wollen dich nicht. Nicht so.“

Die Traurigkeit, die den ganzen Tag über im Hintergrund gelauert hatte, übermannte Rudolf nun. 

„Hör auf!“, stieß er hervor.

„Aber so ist es doch.“

„Bitte sei still.“

Der andere gehorchte. Eine Weile lang herrschte Schweigen. Der Wind zerrte an ihrem Haar und ihrer Kleidung, trug unablässig den Lärm der Reitveranstaltung zu ihnen. Die Geräusche schmerzten dem Kronprinz. Er war wütend und traurig bei dem Gedanken nicht in der Nähe seiner Mutter sein zu können. Warum sah sie nicht, was sie in ihm hatte? Sie hatten so viel gemeinsam und würden sich so gut verstehen können. Wieso nur stieß sie ihn immer wieder von sich? Ihren eigenen Sohn. 

„Ich wollte nur Verständnis zeigen und vergaß dabei meine Manieren, verzeihen Sie mir meine Unhöflichkeit, kaiserliche Hoheit.“

„Verspotte mich nicht.“

Der Freund deutete einen leichten Diener an. „Wie du wünschst.“

„Ist dir denn dieses Gefühl bekannt?“

„Welches meinst du? Einsamkeit? Zurückweisung? Unverständnis?“ Ein bitteres Lächeln breitete sich auf einmal in dem Gesicht des anderen aus. „Mein lieber Rudolf, ich kenne sie alle zur Genüge.“

„Woher?“

„Von meiner schwarzen Möwe. Sie soll mein sein. Ich bin an ihrer Seite und ich weiß, dass sie sich nach mir sehnt und dennoch kämpft sie dagegen an, sich mir hinzugeben.“

Rudolf beobachtete, wie der andere die Hand frustriert zur Faust ballte. 

„Warum?“

„Aus lächerlichem Eigensinn. Ich würde ihr die Freiheit geben. Wer würde sie nicht wollen?“

„Aber sollte einem Vogel nicht bereits alle Freiheit der Welt gehören?“

Der andere lachte. „Da hast du freilich recht. Aber dann ist dir sicherlich klar, dass wir nicht von einem Tier sprechen.“

„Das ist wahr.“

Rudolf konnte den eindringlichen Blick des anderen auf sich ruhen spüren und kämpfte gegen den Drang ihn zu erwidern. Es war eine verwirrende Sehnsucht, die der Freund aus Kindheitstagen in ihm weckte und die er sich nicht erklären konnte. Es war nicht nur das Gefühl von Nähe und Beistand. Da war das unausgesprochene Versprechen von Freiheit, wenn man nur bereit war ihm zu folgen. Bloß wohin?

Mit einem Mal musste Rudolf an die Klippen der englischen Küste denken, die er erst kürzlich gesehen hatte. Es war ein prächtiger Anblick gewesen, wie sie sich aus der schäumenden See erhoben hatten. Er hatte auch die Vögel gesehen, die sich in die Tiefe gestürzt hatten und von den Winden wieder hinaufgetragen worden waren. Der Sturz hatte ihn angezogen. 

Rudolf blinzelte, wie um diese Gedanken von sich zu stoßen. Ein Schaudern überlief ihn bei der Gewissheit, was es mit alledem auf sich hatte. 

„Warum bist du gekommen?“, fragte er schließlich. 

„Weil ich zu meinem Wort stehe und du mich brauchst.“ Die Stimme des Freundes war leise. Beinahe wurden die Silben ungehört vom Wind davon getragen, doch Rudolf hatte verstanden. 

„Ich will deine Nähe nicht“, sagte er.

„Aber du brauchst sie. Gib doch zu, dass du Angst hast und dich verloren fühlst in dieser Welt, deren einstiger Glanz zu einer Ruine geworden ist, nicht mehr tauglich für diese Zeit.“

„Ich mag vielleicht Angst haben und du magst Recht behalten mit dem, was du da sagst“, erklärte Rudolf und bemühte sich um eine feste Stimme, „doch erlange ich das Wissen, um etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.“

„Nützt dir das Wissen denn wirklich etwas oder wird es deine Situation bloß verschlimmern?“

Entsetzen krallte sich in sein Herz, als die Ängste ausgesprochen waren, die er sich nicht eingestehen wollte. Rudolf konnte und wollte nichts mehr sagen. Die Worte, die seine stärkste Waffe waren, schwanden ihm und mit ihnen seine Kraft. Die Entschlossenheit blieb. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen starrte er in die Ferne. Dennoch war er froh, um die Nähe des Freundes — des Todes. In stiller Zweisamkeit saßen sie da. 

Als Rudolf schließlich befand, dass es Zeit war zurückzukehren, war der andere so unbemerkt verschwunden, wie er gekommen war. Doch Rudolf konnte noch immer dessen tröstliche Nähe spüren. Sie gab ihm Halt und begleitete ihn.


End file.
